


Frustration Under the Mistletoe!

by LadyVamp



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul isn't feeling the Christmas spirit this year. He's lonely, annoyed and frustrated by the whole Christmas season. Luckily, he meets someone under the mistletoe that brightens his holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Under the Mistletoe!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Aff

Cheerful holiday music played at a deafening volume throughout the event space, reverberating off the red and green fabric draped walls and sparkling Christmas lights hanging off every surface. The DJ had a catalog of Christmas remixes at his fingertips and the sweater clad guests on the dance floor didn’t seem to object to the endless barrage of sleigh bells and upbeat tempos. The tables were draped in classic Christmas gold and stacked with plates of holiday foods and glasses of winter alcohols.

It was the annual SM Entertainment Christmas party and everyone who mattered in the company was in attendance. Executives, stylists, directors, producers, managers, actors and singers all mingled and melded into the crowded room as they enjoyed the festive event. Everyone was happy and smiling. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Everyone was enjoying the party, well, everyone except a dark figure hiding in the corner of the room glaring at the other guests.

Kim Heechul stood silently near the rear of the party, his arms crossed over his red Christmas sweater with the silver ornament printed on it and his back leaning against the green fabric wall. He’d been standing there for over an hour and no one had noticed he was missing from the festivities. Not that Heechul really wanted to be included, but he was annoyed by that fact that his friends and coworkers were ignoring him.

Heechul loathed the holidays. He hated everything about Christmas and all the fake cheer and smiles on people’s faces. It was all a bunch of pretentious bullshit and Heechul had time for none of it. Not to mention that Christmas was traditionally a couple’s holiday in Korea and Heechul had been single for several years now. If he had to spend another Christmas on the sofa with Heebum, he may explode. Though Heebum was nice company, and Heechul preferred him over most humans, his cat just couldn’t fulfill the traditions a live person could; namely, Christmas sex.

“You’re just sexually frustrated, Kim Heechul. You don’t really want to celebrate this idiotic holiday.” Heechul mumbled to himself as his eyes followed a few of his bandmates jumping up and down on the dance floor with several of SM’s female employees. “Morons, stop smiling like that. It’s not that fun.”

“Someone’s talking to themselves again,” Zhoumi’s cheerful voice sounded next to Heechul’s ear, causing him to flinch and turn his gaze away from the annoying party guests and onto the tall Chinaman next to him.

“Hey Seasonings,” Heechul greeted flatly, his mood still as sour as ever. “You look cheerful.”

“I’m always cheerful,” Zhoumi quipped, his bright smile faltering as he noticed the grimace on Heechul’s face. “Hyung, is something wrong?”

“Nope, I’m fine.” Heechul lied, swiping a glass of red champagne off a passing waiter’s tray and taking a quick sip. “This stuff is terrible.”

“You are not fine,” Zhoumi argued, crossing his arms over his own red fluffy Christmas sweater. “You’ve been standing in the corner all night. I don’t think I’ve seen you dance once.”

“Have you been watching me, Seasonings?” Heechul asked with a quirked brow.

“I just missed you on the dance floor is all,” Zhoumi clarified. “You’re usually the life of the party.”

“Not tonight,” Heechul denied, shaking his head. “This whole affair is nauseating.”

“Where’s your Christmas spirit, Hyung?” Zhoumi asked with a bright smile.

“I never had any,” Heechul dismissed, “Christmas isn’t my kind of holiday.”

“Why not? I think Christmas is the best holiday.”

“First of all, I’m not Christian. So, the whole baby Jesus thing is ridiculous to me.” Heechul detailed between sips of champagne. “My family lives in a different province and my sister is engaged, so I never spend the holidays with them. I’m single, so no date either. Also, all the lights and cheery music gives me a headache.”

“What about presents?” Zhoumi added, “Don’t you like that part?”

“Only receiving them. I hate buying things for other people. I never know what to get anyone, so I just end up giving out money.” Heechul replied, sounding frustrated. “Christmas just makes me feel poor and lonely.”

“So, you’re spending Christmas alone this year?” Zhoumi asked, “Do the other members have plans?”

“They all have dates, or are going to church. My date is Heebum and a bowl full of extra alcoholic eggnog.” Heechul huffed, downing the rest of his drink and sitting the empty glass on a huge fake present wrapped in shiny red paper next to him. “What are you doing for Christmas this year, Seasonings?”

“Nothing,” Zhoumi shrugged, his smile disappearing. “I have a schedule the next day, so there’s no time to go home. Everyone else is busy, so I’m just going to stay home and watch movies or something.”

“All alone? What about Henry?”

“He has a date,”

“So, even Mochi is going to get some.” Heechul grumbled, “It seems we’re both frustrated losers this year, Seasonings.”

“It seems so,” Zhoumi agreed, “But, you’re the only one scowling in the corner.”

“You’re too cheery for your own good. Don’t you ever frown?”

“You know that I do,” Zhoumi whispered, dropping his gaze as he spoke, the air about them suddenly becoming more serious.

“Don’t you mope too,” Heechul scolded with a light chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Zhoumi’s waist and leaned his head over on the taller male’s shoulder. “We both can’t be scowling in the corner, people will start to notice.”

“Hyung, what are we to do?” Zhoumi said with a long sigh as he pulled his favorite hyung closer to him and tipped his face towards the ceiling before chuckling lightly.

“I don’t like the sound of that laugh,” Heechul commented.

“I just spotted something interesting,” Zhoumi chuckled. “We’re standing under the mistletoe.”

“What?” Heechul squeaked, looking up to find that he’d been standing under a clump of hideous Christmas weed all night. “I’ve been standing under the mistletoe for over an hour and no one has kissed me. Now I’m even more upset.”

“Maybe your scowl cared them off?”

“That’s it, you have to kiss me.” Heechul boldly suggested, turning in Zhoumi’s arms to face him. “We’re under the mistletoe and it’s the rules.”

“Hyung, people might see.” Zhoumi worried, glancing about to see if anyone was watching them.

“I’ve been standing here all night and you’re the only person who’s talked to me,” Heechul pointed out, “They’re all too drunk and full of Christmas spirit to notice.”

Wrapping his arm around Heechul’s thin frame, Zhoumi pulled the older male against his body and used his free hand to tilt Heechul’s chin up. Heechul smirked at him as their eyes met, noticing the determination on his dongseng’s face. He found it quite cute that Zhoumi had decided to take the kiss seriously and not just peck him cutely on the lips.

Leaning down, Zhoumi kissed him gently, the press of lips almost chaste, but not quite. It was a brief kiss, and when the Chinaman started to pull back, Heechul placed his hand on the back of Zhoumi’s neck and pulled him back down for a deeper exchange. Zhoumi stiffened a small moment in surprise, but soon melded into the kiss and allowed Heechul to snake his tongue inside his mouth. Though they’d kissed before on several different occasions, both in front of and behind the camera, this kiss felt different than the others. It was as if they were both trying to vent their Christmas frustrations on one another through teeth and tongue.

“Want to get a room?” Heechul suggested as their lips parted and they were left panting and wanting.

“The party…,” Zhoumi stammered in return.

“Forget the party. We can have our own Christmas party, just the two of us.” Heechul purred, licking his lips as he took a step back and swiped another glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray. “Go to the lobby in ten minutes. I’ll leave the room key at the front desk.”

Zhoumi didn’t have a chance to answer his hyung before Heechul retreated across the crowded room with his champagne. True to Heechul’s word, ten minutes later there was a room key waiting for him in the lobby next to an empty champagne glass. Taking the elevator, Zhoumi ended up on fourteen floors above his partying employees standing in front of a hotel room. Taking a deep breath, he used his key to let himself in and removed his shoes.

The room Heechul had reserved was decorated with lights and a small Christmas tree near the window. It was a one bedroom standard with a king sized bed and small bathroom. Heechul was standing on the other side of the room next to a room service cart sipping more red champagne and staring out the window at the festive city lights.

“They gave us the Christmas special,” Heechul chuckled, turning away from the window and smiling tipsily. “The lady at the desk was a fan. She even sent up free champagne.”

“You didn’t tell her that I was coming up here, did you?” Zhoumi mussed as he nervously approached his hyung.

“No, I told her I was too tired and tipsy to drive home and wanted to crash for the night. I never mentioned any guests.” Heechul reassured, “I also retrieved some needed supplies from my car.”

“I was only waiting ten minutes,”

“The sexually frustrated work fast,” Heechul chuckled, setting down his champagne glass and moving over to the bed. “Come here, Seasonings. Let’s start this party before I change my mind.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Heechul tugged his Christmas sweater over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He then switched on the radio on the nightstand and giggled when Christmas music filled the room. Finding his hyung both adorable and incredibly alluring, Zhoumi shrugged out of his own itchy sweater and deposited onto the floor as he moved over to the bed.

Zhoumi didn’t wait for Heechul to make the first move. Instead, he leaned down and crashed their lips together as he crawled over his hyung and forced him to lie back on the bed. Heechul eagerly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Despite their lonely frustrations, the kiss was rather gentle and unhurried. Heechul’s hands slid down Zhoumi’s bare back, his nails tracing along his spine as their kisses deepened and their movements became more desperate.

Hands moving around Zhoumi’s thin hips, Heechul began undoing the younger male’s slacks. His fingers made quick work of the buttons and soon he was pushing them down along with Zhoumi’s boxers. A moan left Zhoumi’s lips as his clothing as pushed down his thighs and Heechul’s hands found their ways to his growing arousal.

Despite their current state of undress and intimacy, there wasn’t any awkwardness between them. Ever since their first meeting, Zhoumi and Heechul have had an ease to their relationship. They could sit together for hours not speaking and never feel awkward. Heechul treasured his dongseng and Zhoumi was thankful for his protective and caring hyung. Though they weren’t exactly in a relationship, they’d been taking out their sexual frustrations on one another for years.

Pushing gently on Zhoumi’s shoulders, Heechul guided him over onto his back with his head against the pillows. He then sat up and jerked Zhoumi’s clothing the rest of the way off and tossed it onto the carpet. Climbing out of bed, Heechul shimmied out of his own cloths before turning down the bed, pausing a moment so Zhoumi could lift his hips off the sheets and allow them to be draped over him.

Licking his lips, Heechul climbed under the covers and atop his precious dongseng. Sliding down Zhoumi’s thin frame, Heechul disappeared beneath the sheets. A another low moan slipped from Zhoumi’s lips as he felt a warm wet tongue slid up the underside of his shaft. Heechul’s skilled tongue worked over his heated flesh with expert drags and flicks. Zhoumi found himself gripping the sheets as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge by his hyung’s feline like tongue. Just as the pleasure was about the spill over, Heechul slid back up his body and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

“Now, it’s your turn to make me feel good.” Heechul purred, kissing along Zhoumi’s neck as he spoke. “Use those long limbs of yours to push my legs over my head and make me see stars.”

Heechul’s words sent a shiver through Zhoumi’s body and soon he found himself making good on his hyung’s request. Feral moans and whimpers poured from between Heechul’s beautifully swollen lips as he was rocked against the mattress with his legs draped over Zhoumi’s shoulders and his feet in the air. Zhoumi gripped the headboard over his hyung’s head and stared down into the older male’s large dark eyes.

Sliding his hands into Zhoumi’s soft hair, Heechul pulled him down into a deep kiss, his body bending back on itself and his feet touching the headboard as his climax hit him by surprise and filled him with the blinding pleasure. Heechul moaned loudly as Zhoumi continued to rock into him and force his feet over his head while stars filled his eyes.

Lashes fluttering, Heechul’s gaze focused on the ceiling as Zhoumi moaned his own pleasure filled end into his ear. A chuckled left Heechul’s throat as Zhoumi let his legs down and pulled away. Hanging above the bed was a clump of Christmas weeds wrapped in a red silk ribbon.

“Hey Seasonings,” Heechul laughed his eyes focused on the cheery plant hanging above the bed as Zhoumi disappeared from the bed to dispose of his condom and clean up a bit.

“You’re in a brighter mood now,” Zhoumi beamed, slipping back into bed next to his hyung and pulling the covers over them. “Was I that good? Did I make you see stars?”

“You were perfect, but that’s not what’s funny.” Heechul began, pointing at the ceiling. “We’re under the mistletoe.”

Moving his gaze towards the ceiling, Zhoumi laughed as he spotted the clump of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling as part of the room’s festive decor.

“Then, I guess we should kiss.” Zhoumi suggested.

“It is a Christmas rule,” Heechul agreed with a soft smile.

Smiles on both their faces, their lips met for a soft gentle kiss; a perfect ending for their evening together.

“Spend Christmas with me, Seasonings?” Heechul asked as their lips parted. “It’s not fair that we’re the only frustrated and lonely ones this year.”

“You just want me around so you can have Christmas sex,” Zhoumi teased, kissing the end of his hyung’s nose and causing the older male the grimace.

“Do you have a problem with that, Seasonings?” Heechul questioned, wrapping his arms around Zhoumi’s neck and pulling him closer.

“No problem at all, Hyung.”

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Comment and let me know what you thought of it. :D


End file.
